Gangrel's Film Festival of Horror!
by Fighter Emblem
Summary: After retreating into obscurity for over 30 years, Famed horror Director Gregory Gangrel is back and ready to give his fans what they deserve, more blood! Take a trip with our four aspiring actors as they try to survive: Gangrel's Film Festival of Horror!
1. Scene 1 - Hung up on the Past

_Hey Everyone it's Fighter Emblem and I'm back! Oh boy do I got some news for you. Well a lot has happened within this hellstorm we call 2016, but all is good. I've got some new stories and updates to share! First of all, my other awakening story is making a return after almost hitting a full year of hiatus! Pretty cool stuff right? I'm finishing some drafts and it should be up before or sometime shortly after 2017 officially starts. In the meantime, this is a story that I thought i'd whip up since i've recently got back into Awakening and COD Zombies has once again taken over my life. So I figured why not combine the two with some added fun elements. Cool? No? Well, if not I can always abandon it for a year and make other stories to fill the void. Anyway here's what I call Scene 1, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Sometime in the 1980s**

" _ **Acclaimed Director Gregory Gangrel's Latest Film tanks in the box office!"**_

" _ **Another Stinker by Has been Director!"**_

" _ **Gangrel may have just been a one hit wonder with Disco Devil and Nightmare Summer as latest film underperforms again with critics."**_

All the headlines, radio shows, and even news outlets all continued to completely bash on Gangrel's latest flop, "Faceless from Outer Space 3D". He was an acclaimed director by all! How could any of his films completely go down the drain after the success of the first two?

Gangrel sat at his office in his privately-owned movie theater as he shifted through newspaper and magazine reviews of how his film was an "over gory mess" and "story less with laughable villains."

"Dammit how could they not see the genius of my latest masterpiece!" Gangrel spewed out of his mouth as he slammed the whiskey bottled he had downed in less than an hour on the floor.

"It would seem that nothing could come close to the success of your first two films, sir." His assistant had interrupted his tantrum while looking over reviews of the film.

"However, it was barely able to gain the money spent on production so shouldn't that consider a success of some sorts?" She tried to get him to regain his composure, but was unsuccessful to reaching him in his drunk state.

"Quiet Aversa! The critics are nothing but greedy hounds who only save the best reviews to the films that slide them the most cash! Blood Suckers I tell you!" He paced back and forth and rambled on as he pulled more booze from under his desk.

Aversa shook her head in disappointment watching her boss down yet more alcohol after another unsuccessful film release and if memory served her correctly, which it did, he should continue to do this for another hour before passing out and immediately start working on the script for his next film to show the critics what for.

"You're such a pathetic fool!" She simply blurted out which left her boss at a standstill.

"I beg your pardon. What was that again?" He angrily, but calmly, replied inching closer to her so she could smell the alcohol fueled rage.

"It's absolutely pathetic to watch you go into the same song and dance routine every time one of your so called 'masterpieces' is ridiculed. The smell of alcohol is almost the worst part of it all!" Aversa had enough with her boss and completely went off on him with the pent-up rage she had saved up with comforting him after all his other films.

Gangrel was impressed to say the least that someone who had followed him through the highest and the lowest moments of his career was finally showing how she viewed him, all like the others.

"Hmph, if you truly feel this way perhaps you should leave. Permanently!"

Aversa wasn't surprised and simply stood up and grabbed her coat from the coat hanger from the corner of the room and opened the door to make her exit.

"I'd like to see you do anything without me around. You couldn't even wipe your ass without me handing you the toilet paper. You're done, Gangrel! Just give up you reached your peak; cash out and drop your losses before you embarrass yourself any more than you already have." Aversa said her dues and promptly closed the door behind her.

"You'll see how much I can achieve without you dragging me down harpy!" Gangrel still in a drunken rage chucked the last remaining bottle of bourbon at the door Aversa had left through moments before.

The Director panted heavily as he overlooked his legacy in the form of awards and critical acclaim on his first two films.

 _ **"The scariest movie to date!"**_

" _ **A cinematic masterpiece!"**_

" _ **One of goriest experiences of the summer!"**_

He then took one of the newspapers from his desk and read through one of the more recent reviews.

" _ **Gregory Gangrel is a director with unkempt potential and a lot of great idea, but executed poorly in recent films. Perhaps a return to his roots would be the best option if her really wants to create the next big box office hit."**_

"Back to my roots? Heh, if they really want a masterpiece, something to top all my other films perhaps a hiatus is long overdue. Then, they'll experience the best damn movie they've ever seen!" Gangrel had voiced to himself as he headed to the bottom of his theater and flipped the power switch to the theater, shutting the premiere lights off.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"…Aaaaaaaaaand complete!" Gangrel had sat in his corroding office chair finishing the last letter to whoever he was planning on sending it to.

It had been a quiet 30+ years for the famed director. After closing both his theater and production company many were wondering what had happened and if he had truly given up from show business. To his surprise many of his box office busts had turned into cult classic by very many Gangrel fans around the world. Many speculated he had went into hiding to work on his next masterpiece or that he had thrown in the towel and decided to live amongst the average joes.

"To think that it would've taken this long to finally complete my life's work." Gangrel excitedly began to stuff four letters in separate envelopes with blood stained bows wrapped around them. With all the excitement, the Director failed to notice the silhouette behind him, watching. He felt its presence and spun around in his chair.

"I see you're here to witness the finishing touches, right.?" The shadow did not say a word and remained in the same position.

"Look I signed your contract and made your deal. I've kept up with my end of the bargain and now it's time to pay your dues as well!" Gangrel was getting annoyed with whatever he was talking to and asserted himself against it.

The thing took notice and finally shifted towards the chipping desk in Gangrel's abandoned office and swiped the letters before exiting the door. He gave a sigh of relief before overlooking his office and the current state it was in.

"It won't be long before this place becomes the shining star it once was long ago." He had said to himself. He headed towards the projector room to complete his finishing touches before his special guests arrived. He had loaded one of the five film reels in his collection and placed a purple urn that gave off an eerie glow on a small wooden table next to the film projector.

"I've worked so very hard for this. This is truly my life's work coming into motion, and the only thing missing are my actors. Heh heh." Gangrel pulled out 4 photos from a his jacket pocket and scanned them as he laughed maniacally and began echoing throughout the empty theater.


	2. Scene 2- The Child Actor

_Hey Everyone. Sorry it took so long, I wish I had an excuse this time around, but I just got really lazy and prolonged this for way farther than I should have. It's as simple as that. As to what comes next? I plan on making a background for every actor involved as well as a couple of bonus chapter ,before we actually get into the main premise and films in general. So let's begin with Scence 2, shall we?_

* * *

"Wait a second… Aren't you that young man from…"

"Yah Yah, That's me unfortunately." A disgruntled voice had answered a woman before she even finished her sentence.

He let out a heavy sigh as the older woman had started to reminisce on some of the work the man had been in almost a decade ago. This isn't the legacy that he had imagined, but there was no one to blame but himself.

 _I was hoping to make a whole week without getting recognized, but nevertheless it always amazes me how good of a memory these old-timers have._

She continued to go on and on about how much she loved the movies, TV shows, as well as the candy commercial he had done for gummy candy that certainly have gone out of business by now.

"Oh how my boys would love to eat go through those bags of Grima Gummies almost every week."

"Uh…I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm in kind of in a rush ma'am…" The child star tried to slip his way out of having to listen to the older woman, but…

"Before you go can you please just say the phrase at least once. Please." The woman had pleaded.

He ran his hand through his combed back hair and was deadpanning behind the sunglasses he was wearing, but luckily the woman was oblivious to how annoyed he was. He once again let out the third sigh in the last five minutes and decided just to get it over with.

"Candy so delicious it could bring your taste buds to ruin." He unenthusiastically mimicked the tag line he always ended the commercials with which delighted the woman.

"Oh you're such a sweet young man! Thank you." The woman had tried to thank him, but he brushed her off and tried his best to make it to his destination before being spotted again.

* * *

 _ **Actor Profile: #1**_

 _ **Name: Gerome Bernard**_

 _ **Date of Birth: September 1**_ _ **st,**_ _ **1994**_

 _ **Occupation: College Student/ Former Child Star**_

* * *

It felt more like a weekly routine for Gerome to be spotted out in public, at least when he wasn't paying attention or drew too much attention to himself. He honestly thought he would fade into obscurity since the last piece of media he was featured in was over 10 years ago when he was 9. He would have preferred to stay out of the limelight, but it seemed Naga had other plans for him.

He was able to make it home and wiped the sweat from his brow as he lifted the bag he was carrying onto the countertop near his front door. He noticed that an older woman with long rose colored hair was in the kitchen preparing some sort of meal.

"Ah, your back sweetheart! I was begging to worry when you were taking longer than usual to get the ingredients I needed." She had turned around after hearing the front door slam and noticed Gerome leaning back against it almost exhausted from a simple trip to the market.

"It took some back tracking because the usually joint didn't have the specific Rosanne spices you needed." He bluntly put it and went over to the dinner table to rest up.

"I'm guessing by that tone was that you were spotted out in the wild again." The woman had commented noticing that his tone had gone even more monotone and sarcastic than usual. He removed his sunglasses and started at her for a good while before opening his mouth again to respond.

"She made me say the Grima Gummies slogan. Why is everyone so obsessed with that stupid phrase, Mom?! It's honestly sounds more threatening in retrospect." Gerome vented to his mother as she listened, like she has before.

"I can't help but feel like the blame should be on me and your father for granting you with this spotlight you didn't ask for." His mother was a bit distraught knowing her and Gerome's father had done this to him.

"No it's not. I understand why you did it. You were strapped for cash once we moved to Ferox and someone somehow found interest in me. It's just an annoyance I must live with. I would prefer not to, but we can't have all the things we want." Gerome could never blame his parents for this, he knew why they did it and as soon as he showed signs of disinterest they immediately pulled him out of it. Any other parent would have tried to keep their kid in stardom if they brought home the dough.

Fortunately for the Bernards, the movies, shows, and multiple commercials Gerome had filmed left them well rounded for the past decade.

He was unaware that he had wondered off and didn't notice his mother had took both of his hands with hers and tried to cheer him up.

"I know that this whole stardom thing hasn't been kind to you for the last couple of years, but know that no matter what, your father and I will always be here for you." She said as she gave him a gentle smile.

"I know, you always have and will continue to do so." Gerome was never one to have to many people in his life besides his parents, he never liked how much effort people took to fake liking him just because he used to be a star. He never had much friends, hell he was unsure if he had friends at all, but his parents were always there for them and that's all he cared about.

"Good! Now go feed Minerva while I finish up dinner." His mother ordered him as she took the plastic bags and headed back to the counter she was preparing food on before.

Gerome listened and headed for a large glass tank in the living room that contained some sand at the bottom some pieces of log and some heated lamps shining down on it. As soon as he approached the tank, a bearded dragon had emerged from one of logs looking up at him through the glass.

"You already know what's gonna happen don't you Minervykins." Gerome had dropped the tough guy act as he saw the little lizard and picked her up and placed her on the carpet below. He stroked the top of her head as he grabbed a tub full of pellets that they usually fed her and sprinkled it into the tub top and set it down for her to eat.

"It's so amusing how much you and your mother care so much for that lizard." Gerome heard a voice come from behind him. He was a bit startled, but knew it was his father who had just finished closing his Gym for the day.

"Oh, you're back so soon Lon'qu dear!" Gerome's mother was also surprised how silent her husband entered their home.

"Unfortunately, Gym was dead knew I wouldn't get any business so I closed up shop for the day." Lon'qu sighed but was still more focused on his son babying Minerva.

"Also, her name is Minerva, isn't that right girl?" Gerome corrected his father as he stroked the head of the Bearded Dragon again.

"Last time I heard it was Minervykins." His father teased him which made Gerome flush slightly and place Minerva back in her tank after she had finished eating.

"Lighten up, I'm only teasing you, son. Plus, I stopped by the P.O. Box and wanted to give you this." Gerome's father has handed him a suspiciously decorative envelope.

"Probably the school asking for more money again." Gerome sighed as he took it. His tuition was growing each year and he had hoped that the money he saved up from his early career would be enough to keep from getting any student loans, but that wasn't the case unfortunately. He overlooked the envelope and noticed the strange bow tied around it.

"Well they're really takin the expression blood money to a whole other level." Lon'qu commented and scanned the letter with his son. Gerome unwrapped the envelope and ripped it open to reveal an interesting letter inside it.

" _Dear Mr. Bernard_

 _Congratulations! You have been one of the lucky 4 individuals chosen and heavily profiled to partake in my triumphant return to the big screen in a series of films that will captivate the masses once again!_

 _This is a once in a life-time offer my boy! This is an invitation to a multi-film contract that pays extremely well, even if the film's reception is awful. (Which it won't be.)_

 _Additional Details listed below, please be sure to contact the number below to confirm your acceptance and create your legacy as cinemas' next great horror movie star!_

 _-Signed Gregory Gangrel"_

After reading the letter, Gerome simply crumpled the paper and shot it into the garbage bin.

"Gerome!" His mother said which startled him as he looked over both of his shoulders to see his parents were also peeking over the invitation as well.

"Do you not know who Gangrel is?" Lon'qu questioned.

"No and I don't wish to find out." He simply stated and was about to drop the topic whole, but was stopped by both of his parents.

"If this letter is true, then you were invited by the Gregory Gangrel to take place in his next film!" His mother was almost dripping with excitement on how big an opportunity this was for him.

"And why would he pick me. I was just some kid in two movies and a couple of T.V. shows, how much potential could he really see in me." Gerome tried to counter his mother and convince her it was perhaps some sort of joke, that slipped its way into the family P.O. Box.

"Perhaps he saw the same potential the talent agents saw years ago." His Father stated as it gave Gerome a flash back on how the talent agent had witnessed some of Gerome's talents at the local theater in Ylisse that he had participated in at a young age. He shook the thought away and stood up to leave the room.

"It's nothing but junk mail, and you two should treat as such as well. If you excuse me, I have some assignments I need to finish before I start procrastinating on them."

Gerome didn't like backlashing at his parents, but he honestly didn't want anything to do with show business in any slightest, plus even if Gangrel was serious about wanting him in his series of horror movies he wouldn't want to participate in any film with a D-list director with only 2 movies that people actually remembered.

* * *

The multiple essays and pages of mathematic equations were finally taking its toll on Gerome as he started to hit the midnight marker. He had forgotten to eat dinner and now he would have to settle for a light snack to settle his hunger enough so he didn't go to sleep on an empty stomach. He headed into to the kitchen, but noticed his mother and father were getting ready to turn in for the night as well. He figured now was a good time to apologize for earlier, but took notice the distraught look on his mother's face and decided to stick to the shadows of the hallway to figure out why.

"The bills are starting to pile up again, Lon'qu." Gerome's mother was rubbing her temples as she went through stacks of papers.

"It's that time of the year again, huh Cherche? I suppose the gym is going to have to take some budget cuts on equipment, not like anyone comes in anymore except for that Yuri guy."

"He always has such a weird fascination with your fighting techniques." Cherche commented.

"Jealous?" Lon'qu smirked slightly.

"Heh, please. You have to give yourself a pep talk in the mirror before approaching any other woman that you have to start a conversation with that isn't me." Lon'qu laughed as he inched closer to his wife.

"Well, get by like we always do." He assured her.

"I know, I just…"

"I know you really wanted him to take that movie gig, but we shouldn't force him into it. We already did once and I don't want to do it again."

It's as if everyone wants Gerome to do this, even a small piece of his inner mind wants him to take the gig as well. It was a chance to wipe the slate and clean his previous record as candy kid, it's the only thing people remember him by and it paid as well, perhaps…

Before he could keep thinking about the proposition, he saw his parents were headed for their bedroom and quietly headed for his room as well. He continued to browse his laptop and pretended like he wasn't spying on their conversation earlier.

After the kitchen was empty, he entered the kitchen and went through the trash bag from earlier and dragged out the letter from within. He overlooked the number and locations at which Gangrel wanted to meet.

"I'm gonna regret doing this." Gerome said as he took a picture of the letter for future reference.

* * *

 _And Scene! Here's part one of four of our actor's profiles! Our first actor has had a bit of a rough time with the spotlight, but maybe Gangrel can help? Most likely not. The next chapter we'll look into a smaller known individual who only wants a chance to prove themself as a capable actor. Until next time space cadets!_


End file.
